25 Echoes
by Oldine
Summary: Pieces of past plots are resurfacing. Why is someone manipulating the British military to target Torchwood?
1. Chapter 1

**Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

 **Monday, November 15, 2021**

Jack Harkness sat in Ianto's office holding Michael on one knee and Trefor on the other. Michael wanted to snuggle. Trefor insisted on playing chess. Dealing with the pterodactyls sounded better. Ianto and Owen were checking on one of the younger dinosaurs. A medscan indicated a problem. Atmore energy could cause asexual reproduction in reptiles. The original pterodactyl essentially cloned herself. After the island explosion, they hoped it hadn't happened again. Parthenogensis caused genetic complications with species that had the option naturally.

The computer clicked. "Incoming call from London."

"Accept."

It clicked again.

"Rex?" Jack asked.

"I'm on a conference call with the prime minister. Activate video."

Jack smiled at the absurdity. "I can't. I'm with the boys in Ianto's office."

"Children?" PM Hazel Bransom asked.

"Yes. No one else is available right now."

Bransom was not amused. "It's important that we talk."

"Unless it's an emergency, Rex can handle it."

Trefor looked at Jack to move a chess piece. He whispered his move and Trefor reached for the piece.

"Captain Harkness, there are a lot of remaining questions about the alien ship," she persisted.

"We don't have answers. Ms. Sato is working with Nova Scotia. Unfortunately, without information from the military groups involved in the island explosion, we have no chance of understanding what happened." Or preventing it from happening again.

"I was assured Great Britain was not involved."

Jack closed his eyes a moment. They had that conversation. He and Rex presented evidence of Great Britain's involvement including the two men Ianto captured after they breached the hub through the sea wall from the Bristol Channel. "That is inaccurate. The reason I'm babysitting instead of Rhiannon Davies is because of the military attack on her daycare. Anwen is out of school until we can resolve safety concerns."

"Rogue agents does not mean our military was involved."

"Ma'am," Jack said carefully, "Great Britain, Ireland, the United States and Canada, at least, were involved. The warehouses are proof. The photographs are proof. The captured military men are proof." The fact that the Americans found the Guyana facility was proof. Jack didn't want to discuss it after his most recent experience.

"I disagree."

Jack whispered another chess move to Trefor. "That's your choice. Without the governments taking responsibility, and providing details, there is nothing we can do to prevent a repeat situation." Pause. "Now that the aliens know we're here and we attempted to steal their technology, it's possible they will seek us out. We are unprepared to defend against them."

"Why? You destroyed the ship on Amsterdam island." Bransom sounded skeptical.

"A unique situation that can't be repeated," Jack said. "Part of the technology necessary to access the ship was destroyed." It was partly true. They didn't know enough about the network of pocket dimensions to guess if they could repeat it. Azrael refused to explain how he participated.

"I need a full report. For a second opinion."

Jack wondered if she intended to give the military details on how to prevent Torchwood from destroying ancient technology. "Even if we had details to provide, we wouldn't. It could be used against Torchwood. Earth was lucky this time. If the military tries it again, and they will if they believe they can defend the stolen technology against us, we might not be able to fix it a second time." He didn't want Ianto at risk again.

"That's not your decision to make."

Trefor injected, "Uncle Jack keeps us safe."

Jack set a finger lightly to Trefor's lips. "Your scientists have neither the knowledge nor experience to evaluate alien technology. Torchwood does. It's been defending the planet since Queen Victoria established it." There were times Jack wished he could point out he had been part of the effort that long.

"You need help."

"Not from a government. Any government. We need more funds. More people. And information from the military groups responsible."

"That is unacceptable."

Jack nodded. "Do you know what happened to this facility when the alien known as the 456 was making demands? That was the British government trying to prevent Torchwood from resolving the situation. When Miracle Day started, Torchwood was down to one active agent and one in hiding. We still dealt with it. Because of interference from multiple governments, and special interests, it was harder to resolve. There were consequences." Jack didn't know of a better way to say people died in front of Trefor. "As shown repeatedly, the solution is not any government asserting control over Torchwood. It's the opposite."

The image of Stephen's death surfaced. It would haunt Jack for as long as he lived. He didn't know how he could have resolved it without sacrificing his grandson. But if he'd been thinking clearly, and had more time, he would have found a way.

Bransom was not amused. "What's the difference between my scientists and Torchwood hiring scientists?"

"Torchwood wants scientists motivated to save the planet. Great Britain chooses scientists loyal to the country."

"It's not a conspiracy," she emphasized. "We have the same goal."

An idea came to mind. "Gael Towler and Chet Cheney need formal, written permission to provide any and all knowledge of Great Britain's use of alien technology to Torchwood. Specifically the Royal Army," Jack said. "If there are rogues, rather than official actions, they would know."

"Towler is a criminal in hiding and Cheney is missing."

Jack nodded. "You just happened to know that? Towler has been out of the military for years. Unless you were read in on the attempt to fake Towler's death using alien technology to replicate her bones, or the fact the military is after her." Pause. "We have multiple open investigations tied to Royal Army black ops in Cardiff. It's why we have no doubt it wasn't rogues that attacked Torchwood."

"Those are outrageous accusations."

"Then authorize Towler to share information. If it's inaccurate, we will know quickly."

The call ended at a stalemate. Jack wondered if they needed to warn Towler. She abducted Cheney at some point claiming his life was in danger. The request for their information could make it worse.

"She lied," Trefor said motioning toward the chess board. "Your move."

Jack told Trefor what piece to move. "You could tell over the phone?"

The boy nodded. "She's scared. Saying Towler," he careful pronounced the unfamiliar name, "Made her more scared."

"You're sure?"

"Yep." Pause. "Saying Guyana," Trefor mispronounced the country name, "And Miracle Day upset you. Bad memories of when you were scared."

Jack hadn't realized how easily Trefor read. At four-year-olds, he didn't necessarily understand.

Trefor motioned at the board again. Jack told said his move.

"You have check."

Jack looked at the board. He was barely paying attention. It didn't take much to see he could easily win. He named the final move."

"Checkmate."

"Better luck next time." Jack tickled Trefor as he thought about the game. His son intentionally maneuvered the game so he won.

* * *

 **Torchwood London; London, England**

Rex Matheson stood, looking out the windows at the expansive lawn and empty stables. The conflict between prime minister and Cardiff was an indication of a much bigger problem. He needed to somehow convince world leaders that Torchwood needed autonomy. If he learned anything from the US, countries often believed they knew what was best not only for themselves but everyone else. Convincing power players that global safety was more important than individual country's priorities was probably not possible. Maybe an Internet PR campaign promoting Jack as some type of superhero would work. Fan sites and videos already offered the foundation.

A knock sounded at the door.

"Enter," Rex said.

CeCe, the new HR director, entered carrying a tablet. "Am I interrupting?"

"No." Rex turned and headed back to his desk.

"Whitehall requested employee records. Education and professional credentials for anyone in the science division." CeCe sat across from him. "We don't have one."

Not yet, Rex thought. For a perverse moment, he thought about sending a list of historical scientists from Russia, Germany and Japan. He doubted they would recognize the names. "We don't distribute personnel information. That endangers lives." The government wanted to interrogate, abduct or execute the competition. This week it was the British. Next week the US or Russia. There was a long list of possibilities. After the situation with Eryn, they even had to worry about Canada.

"Is that why I don't have access to employee files?"

"Other offices handle their own hiring and records." Rex hadn't thought about it. But having access to that information endangered the HR department.

"I was contacted on my personal cell phone. Not at the office." From CeCe's posture, there was something she hadn't said yet.

"What?"

"The woman who called wasn't willing to accept no." She sighed. "I received an email a few minutes later with details from my juvenile incarceration. Including my intake psyche eval."

Shit. "Is your background common knowledge?"

"No. I don't talk about it. Lacene isn't my only friend from our days in care. People know." CeCe set the tablet on the counter. "It's hard to find friends who understand. People say they're understanding. But unless they've been there and made that decision." She shook her head. "It's probable whoever sent the email didn't realize you knew." She looked at Rex. "Did you tell anyone who referred me?"

"Langford. Jack."

"Langford knows. He made a couple of subtle comments that a person is more than where they came from."

"He didn't do this." His parents Derrin and Janne Talbot were in cryo-stasis in Cardiff for Torchwood black ops and as Jack described it "global treason."

CeCe nodded. "I know. Langford had bad parents." She explained, "I know the look. His parents did something he can't forgive them for. Something people wouldn't forgive him for if they knew."

"I need to arrange for someone to trace that email. Would you be willing to help set-up the people trying to blackmail you?"

"Yeah. They did it to me. They will or have done it to someone else."

Rex wondered if that explained some of the problems they were having. The government kept trying to hack the computer system to cover up a mole. He did not want to dig through employees juvenile records. And wasn't sure how to do it without tipping off Whitehall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Torchwood Nigeria; Sokoto State, Nigeria**

Idrissa Oliveira woke late as Azrael returned to their room. He had been restless since returning from the island south of Vietnam. From the global news reports and information from other Torchwood offices, Idrissa knew his husband somehow destroyed the alien ship fused with Amsterdam Island and closed the portal it was opening in space. But he didn't know how.

"Talk to me." Idrissa wondered what happened. Not necessary the ship destruction. In the last two weeks, he noticed changes; little things at first. His husband suddenly had more control. That might have explained the new abilities.

"I fixed Lake Kivu."

It took Idrissa a moment to remember it. The lake was in the Congo and known for being saturated with CO2. While limnic eruptions were rare, they happened. When the CO2 erupted from the water, it killed everything in the area with a toxic cloud of gas.

"How?"

Azrael shimmered, barely visible as he moved around the small room. "I removed the carbon dioxide."

Idrissa pushed himself up, knowing he wouldn't get answers. The conversation reminded him of several recently. One of the many complications of being married to someone who wasn't physically human anymore. "Can you fix the lakes in Cameroon?"

"Yes," Azrael said absently.

"Aman." Idrissa couldn't bring himself to use the ridiculous nickname. "Has something change? Between us."

"No." His husband fully materialized and climbed into bed with Idrissa. "What is wrong?"

Should I make a list? "You are behaving strange."

"I have things to work out." Azrael leaned in and kissed Idrissa.

"A mid life crisis?"

Azrael laughed. "Ariadne taught me how to use my abilities."

"The ancient?" That sounded worse than chasing twenty year olds.

The intercom specific to the room chimed. "Computer, activate com," Azrael said. It clicked.

"Good morning," Vijay said. "Director Matheson sent a message in a containment box."

That did not sound good, Idrissa thought, sitting up.

"I will be there in a few minutes," Azrael said.

* * *

 **Torchwood Nova Scotia; Truro, Nova Scotia, Canada**

After more than a week, Liam Doughtery had increasing doubts about leaving Dublin and Trefor. He stood in the same room he had the last time remembering what Jeannette said about acceptance over Skype. It sounded simpler than it was. He wanted a relationship he couldn't have. At least he understood that much.

Coming to Nova Scotia made Liam wonder why he didn't realize the obvious. Listening to Eryn talk about wedding plans hurt unimaginably. Seeing Aman and Kailen kissing in the break room sent him fleeing back to his room to cry. Liam wanted to go home. Except he couldn't. Returning meant accepting the changes to their relationship. When he realized he was mad at Nessa for getting pregnant instead of sympathetic, he knew it was over.

Liam wiped the tears from his eyes. My own fault, he told himself.

The intercom clicked on. "Liam," Eryn said, "Are you up for data mining?"

It might distract him, Liam thought. "What?"

"Rex had Azrael go to London and download copies of the archived juvenile criminal records."

Confused, Liam asked, "Why?"

"Someone attempted to blackmail a Torchwood London employee with records. Kailen is tracing an email containing details of a domestic situation that resulted in fatal self-defense. She had trouble telling Director Matheson and he already knew about it."

Liam grimaced. "Is someone checking for social sins? Partying, drugs, infidelity…"

"We haven't gotten there yet."

"The more conservative and religious the parents, the more likely they have hidden mistakes." Liam knew more from friends than his own experiences. "Women need to be checked for extended school absences, unusual hospitalizations, and sealed court records."

"Why?" Eryn asked.

"Concealed pregnancies, abortion complications, and private adoptions."

She paused a moment. "I will take the juvenile records. You can do the social backgrounds."

Other circumstances, Liam wouldn't have hesitated. "Are people going to get fired for lying about criminal records because they stole a car when they were fifteen?" Or any number of offenses that people committed when they were kids that shouldn't haunt them.

"No. One of his assistants has parents that were Torchwood black ops and the other killed her stepfather," Eryn said. "Director Matheson knew that when he hired them."

Aman Oliveira stood behind Kailen rubbing his shoulders. At some point, Aman knew he needed to join Eryn and Liam for the insane task of looking for potential blackmail material. He read Liam's starting social criteria. With Captain Harkness' reputation, Aman hoped Torchwood employees weren't afraid that any consensual relationship would cost them their job. It reminded him of dealing with his father.

"What's wrong?" Kailen asked as he typed.

"Just remembering how people thought I was dating Eryn. Drugs, guns, murder and religious extremism." Aman kissed the top of Kailen's head. "We were in the closet to avoid morally offending warlords."

"I was talking to someone online two days ago. Apparently, there are religious groups that have decided all Torchwood employees are like Jack. That Torchwood somehow corrupts a person." Kailen chuckled.

"Luc will love that."

"A group of trolls got on one site discussing Torchwood's indecency and compared it to Stranger in a Strange Land. It went downhill quickly." Kailen stopped typing and motioned at his screen.

Aman looked over his husband's shoulder. "Did you find something?"

"The email CeCe received was sent from a cafe with WiFi." Kailen's tone said he doubted the information. "It's the closest one to the US embassy."

"Arrogance or an attempt to blame the US."

Kailen started typing again. "I need to connect to CCTV footage through Cardiff."

The same way we tracked Beaupre, Aman thought.

Several minutes later, Kailen sat back. "The stereotypical computer nerd." He shook his head.

"How hard was it to trace?"

Kailen shrugged. "Between Torchwood software and Four's Internet mapping, pretty simple."

"Could someone anticipate you could trace it?"

"Possibly. You think he was set up?"

Aman wondered is he was being paranoid. "Recheck everything. Make sure he wasn't hacked."

"Okay." Kailen started typing. "What are you thinking?"

"Either the US set it up so they could claim they wouldn't be stupid to use a location near the embassy. Or someone chose that location to implicated the US."

"The person sent sealed juvenile records."

"Azrael broke in and stole them today. It would have taken someone else more effort, but it's possible."

* * *

 **Torchwood Four; Dublin, Ireland**

General Trefor Williams didn't look forward to interviewing. Thanks to Rogan, the government found out Liam transferred. Ideally, the report didn't include why. As a result, the government demanded an Irish replacement. Rather than send office support resumes, the candidates were military men. When Trefor pointed it out they had two investigators, he was told Jeannette was a kid and could handle the office duties.

The general waited at the external garden door with a mental list of questions he couldn't ask. While it could be coincidental, all five applicants were male and over thirty-five. Each served at least ten years in the military. Single. No close family. They looked like black op candidates. Which made sense if the person recommending field agents understood Torchwood.

"Jamie Connolly is here," Four announced. "No guns."

"Anyone with him?"

"No." Pause. "He's wearing a recording device." Four found it ridiculous.

"Can you access the frequency and send different audio?"

"Yes. Why?"

The general smiled. "Check YouTube for a recording of Tub Thumper by Chumbawamba." He smiled. Liam used the song for rigged maintenance bots. They played the song before they exploded. "After Connolly reaches the door, play it loud. Repeatedly."

Four opened the door automatically as Connolly neared it. The general concluded seeing him up close the black ops description fit even more. Connolly looked like the boy next door. He even moved like a civilian. Unless one focused on the way he held himself.

"Welcome to Torchwood. I'm Trefor Williams."

Connolly stepped in and eyed the room. "Looking for a reaction?" He asked after the door closed behind him.

"Watering the plants is part of the office manager job you applied for."

The Irishman turned and met the general's eyes. "I was told you needed an investigator."

"No. We have two." He gave it a moment. "For the most part, Ireland is quiet."

"The teenager?" Connolly turned and walked toward a potted trees.

"When you were in the military, and you needed something done, would you send the most qualified? Or chose someone based on how Irish or male they were?"

"I have formal training."

"Jeannette could hand you your arse." Not entirely true, the general thought. She could roast it. "She also has knowledge and experience you don't have." And can't learn.

"You need someone with military experience."

The general barely kept from laughing. Before leaving 2049 to go back in time, he led Earth's defense force. He started commanding ground troops years before that. "I need an office manager."

"What duties?"

"Watering the plants, inventory, basic paperwork. The last business manager coordinated with the local club scene and social media." The general reminded himself to focus on the interview. Then he'd ask Jeannette to check on Liam.

Connolly turned, obviously confused. "Why?"

"Tracking drugs." They had problems with CN, the aquatic alien treatment and the angel-alien. "For various reasons."

"What do you do?"

"Everything from paperwork to threat assessment and support of other offices."

"Why does that need a specialist from Wales?"

That's what you want, the general thought. "I have enough sense not to walk into a Torchwood office with a listening device." He gave it a moment. "You should play it back."

Connolly barely reacted. "Why did you let me walk in here?"

"The government insisted I hire an Irish military vet for an office manager. Your sealed disciplinary record..." The general trailed off, watching for a reaction. "Suggests you could think for yourself." Being able to read between the lines meant he had experience reviewing Irish military records.


	3. Chapter 3

**Siocled Siop Bakery; Cardiff, Wales**

 **Tuesday, November 16, 2021**

Toshiko Sato enjoyed shopping. Since leaving the hub after the devices were removed, she slowly learned to understand the new universe she found herself in. After the compliance devices, she would never take freedom for granted again. Something as simple as deciding what store to buy something at was a joy.

With three bags of pastries to share, Tosh stepped outside. And checked for threats out of habit. The discreetly armored SUV caught her attention immediately. It parked at the end of a row of shops by an empty store and had quick access to the road and a drive between the front and back car parks.

Tosh tried to look like she forgot something and stepped back into the store. She returned to the counter where a woman in her fifties waited on a young man buying a gift for his mother.

"Ma'am." Tosh set her bags on the counter as he walked away. "I work for Torchwood." She quickly found her credentials, and phone. "Are their security cameras in front of the empty show?" She motioned.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Suspicious vehicle." Tosh quickly entered Ianto's number into her mobile. It rang.

"Good morning."

Tosh heard the door open. She turned and saw two very military men entering. "I'm at a bakery." She grabbed a card and spelled the name. "I need sentinels now. Then a drone." Tosh looked at the nervous woman behind the counter. "Go in the back. Lock yourself in an office, storage room, bathroom if it's all you have."

The woman nodded and hurried away.

Tosh turned to face the men as they approached. They looked military. Having been a slave, she understood fear and helplessness in ways most couldn't. If they wanted to kill her, she would already be dead. They wanted her alive. She could only guess they wanted information on Torchwood.

"What do you want?" She needed to buy time for Nova Scotia to send back-up by portal device.

"Information," one man asked while the other looked around.

"About?"

"Torchwood…" The man trailed off, grimacing as he ripped his ear piece of his ear.

The other man did the same and quickly checked his phone. "Interference."

Tosh nodded. "You didn't see the news footage on Portland?"

The door opened and one of Luc's Terminator-like robots entered. This one was obviously programmed for security. It's eyes glowed red and it emitted light like scan technology in a movie. "Drop your weapons."

"You wanted information about Torchwood. The kid that designed that has serious anger issues. It won't ask again."

The men looked around for options. In a predictable attempt, they rushed Tosh and used her for a shield. Except she was smaller than both of them. Dumb thug 101, she thought.

"Stun us," Tosh said.

The sentinel projected stun pellets hitting both of the men above her head. They dropped to the floor with a thud.

"Thank you."

"Stay where you are," Eryn said by relay through the robot. "We're checking the area for more. Facial rec is running. But the blond man already flagged British military on a social media search."

"The clerk is hiding in the back. She needs a medical scan."

* * *

Jack Harkness used a portal device. He wanted to be there in case the situation escalated. Tosh didn't think to carry a portal device. They needed to discuss that but after she was safely back in the hub.

Jack crossed the store the the counter. Tosh stood back from two men slumped on the floor. The sentinel stood by, looking down at them. Under different circumstances, he would suggest the kids in Nova Scotia move it. The men deserved to wake up to a Terminator leering at them.

"Are you okay?"

Tosh nodded. "The clerk needs a paramedic. Just in case. I scared her into hiding before…" She motioned at the men on the floor.

"Ianto already called."

"The idiots intended to abduct me for information."

Jack figured that. "Did they say anything specific?"

Tosh shook her head. "They thought I was an easy target."

One of the men groaned. Jack nudged nudged the man's thigh with his foot. The man blinked. Jack crouched down and looked at the guy.

"Do you know who I am?"

The man glared at Jack.

"You people came after our kids, our office. Let me guess, you thought a small woman was an easy target." Jack grabbed the man by the shirt and stood, half lifted him off the ground. "Who sent you?"

The man stared.

Jack slammed him into the counter. "Who sent you?" He emphasized.

"Kailen landed a drone on the armored vehicle," Ianto said over the ear com. "The general coordinated a bot drop and disabled it without collateral."

Jack looked down before replying. "Do we have IDs?"

"Palmer Gilman is the man you're talking to. Army Special Operations."

Black ops. Jack looked up. "According to the Prime Minister, Gilman, there are no authorized Army activities in Cardiff." Pause. "You're a rogue soldier committing acts of terrorism against Great Britain."

The man didn't say anything, but his body language changed. He took offense.

That offered a way in. "AWOL and attacking a loyal citizen. For what? A hostage? Distraction? What did the aliens offer? Or was it Russia?"

Angry, the man took a swing at Jack. He grabbed the man's arm, pinning him to the counter.

"Torchwood turns terrorists over to UNIT. They will lock you in a tiny cell with nothing but the walls to talk to." Jack hated saying it in front of Tosh. "Everyone. Friends, family, lovers, will know you betrayed your country."

The man growled. "I'm not a traitor."

* * *

 **Torchwood London; London, England**

Rex Matheson reviewed the information again. He left a message for the prime minister, but didn't see a point. They already presented similar evidence. Bransom wouldn't accept it. Rex doubted anything would convince her. The truth was politically inconvenient.

A knock sounded.

"Come," Rex said.

The door opened and CeCe entered tugging someone he vaguely recognized by the hand. She stopped to close the door behind them. "Director, this is Evzen Kovarik, he's an orderly and janitor."

Rex nodded. That meant he hired the man at some point.

CeCe motioned toward a chair across from Rex with her free hand. "He has something he needs to tell you."

Resigned, Kovarik dropped into the chair unable to make eye contact.

"Tell him," CeCe stated firmly.

"I am not in England legally," Kovarik said quietly with a thick accent. "I cannot return to the Czech Republic. It is not safe."

Rex folded his hands in front of him on the desk. "What did you do?"

"A woman. An American woman. Told me she worked for the American embassy. She said she could get me asylum in America."

"In exchange for?" Rex looked at CeCe briefly.

"Information. She said the boy's mother is very worried about him. That she could not safely come forward and ask for her child."

Canadian or Welsh, Rex thought. London had two boys they didn't know what to do with. One had anger issues. The other randomly uttered prophesies offensive to Christians.

"Go on," CeCe said.

"She asked me to help free the boy." Kovarik's shoulder's slumped. "I do not abduct children."

"Which child?" Rex suspected Sarkisian. The only calls about the Welsh boy were from social services asking for an update on curing the weird behavior.

"The angry one."

Bobby Sarkisian, Rex concluded. "Can you describe her?"

Kovarik removed his cell phone from his pocket. "I took a picture." He quickly found it and held up his phone.

Muriel Grace. Rex sighed. The woman introduced herself as an embassy employee. Someone told Davy she was former CIA, and that they knew each other from his CIA days. None of it made sense at the time. It still didn't.

"Criminals in Prague want me dead. I cannot go back."

Rex asked CeCe, "How did you find out?"

"I started a rumor someone tried blackmailing me. He asked for help."

"Did you tell her you wouldn't do it?"

Kovarik shook his head.

"If I can confirm this, I might be able to keep you in England. I can't get you US papers." Rex wondered if he would have to send the man to Nigeria. Dublin and Truro weren't good.

"I know."


	4. Chapter 4

**Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

Gwen Cooper entered the conference room. The latest crisis situation was hopefully over. After a brief conversation with Sal aka Gael Towler on one of the secured phones, Gwen had an idea. The question as always was how to prove it.

Jack sat at the head of the conference table looking angrier than he did earlier. Ianto arranged a coffee tray centered among the the seats the three of them always used. He looked as upset as Jack. The conference call with Rex must have ended badly.

"What happened?"

"Problems with the US." Jack motioned to the seat on his right. "Rex is talking to the prime minister. And will call back."

Gwen crossed the room. "Sal thinks someone is manipulating the Army to attack Torchwood."

"How?" Jack asked as she sat.

"Either a communication hack like the software uploaded the phone companies. Or the remains of a Torchwood black ops group that is still connected to the military."

Ianto claimed his seat. "Why is she telling us?"

"She was given permission, somehow, to talk to us." Gwen smiled. "The same person asked for Cheney back." She chuckled. "Sal claims she told them she wasn't done playing with him yet." Gwen wasn't sure why the former Army black ops vet rescued a man that previously investigated her for RMP, but it had something to do with Sal's loyalty to Great Britain.

"Nova Scotia reports the blackmail against CeCe came from an Internet cafe near the US embassy in London. But the information came from the British government."

Gwen leaned on the table, looking at Jack. "A Torchwood group risks exposure if the US and England talk to each other. After what was done to Ronald Beaupre and the Talbots, why would they risk it?"

"Russia, the EU," Ianto suggested. "Anyone else the US and Great Britain have angered."

"What does it accomplish?" Gwen wondered.

"The blackmail attempt against CeCe resulted in Rex looking for blackmail," Jack said. "Liam is in Nova Scotia helping review juvenile records Azrael stole."

"Is the general coping?" Ianto sounded concerned. "With Nessa pregnant, Liam gone, Rogan and the new government man, it has to be stressful."

"I can call." Gwen still wondered at times how she was supposed to deal with the future, adult version of her son. Or that she would be a grandmother in February.

The computer announced an incoming call from London. Jack accepted it. "Gwen joined us."

"Bransom reluctantly accepted there was a problem. All three men captured earlier are active duty Army men in good standing. They reportedly received questionable orders to detain Ms. Sato for withholding information about the destroyed alien ship."

Gwen provided the information she received from Sal.

"Could this be Other Keara?" Rex asked. "Her or the Keara on the station designed and decorated Torchwood London for someone else. An empty stable, horse art and paintings of Welsh castles and gave Langford strict instructions not to allow me to change anything."

Amused, Gwen set her hand in front of her mouth and fought the urge to laugh. Information from the general and John told them Anwen would one day be head of Torchwood. For whatever reason, the facility had been decorated with her in mind.

"It's maddening."

Jack doubted it. "Her manipulations were better planned."

"I'm skeptical that someone managed to do this," Rex said. "Unless the governments are somehow involved."

"Could it be a government whistle-blower?" Ianto asked. "Someone exposing covert government actions against Torchwood?" Pause. "While the government denied involvement, CCTV footage near my sister's daycare shows men involved in the attack. Multiple people leaked it to the media."

Something about his tone made Gwen wonder. What aren't you saying? Jack turned to look at Ianto also.

"We need more information," Rex said.

"I will talk to to the general and see if he has any idea. Tactics are his specialty."

The ended after pleasantries.

Jack set a hand on Ianto's knee. "What?"

"The description of London's decorations is a reminder of who will one day sit in Rex's office. The Kearas were not subtle. From what the general said of Rex's future behavior in the original time line, it could have been caused by living in Jack's shadow." Pause. "With John on the station or already transferred to Redemption, there is no one here with an ability motivated or capable of protecting Anwen."

"Could John have done it?" Gwen asked. Despite her concerns, he repeated showed his determination to protect her daughter.

"I doubt it." Jack took a moment. "John did something else. He went through Dmitri's files and boxes from the old alchemy lab. When I asked, he said he couldn't leave Ken defenseless." Pause. "John was hiding something. If he can protect Ken, John would protect Anwen."

Gwen realized another possibility. "Four could have done it." If the tactics weren't sound, that ruled out the general being involved but not Jeannette or Xiu.

Ianto set a hand on Jack's. "There were others involved in Other Keara's manipulations. The hacker that helped London. The Falklands' archivist." Pause. "Anwen, Nova Scotia and Nigeria have all received Torchwood notifications for offices we don't have access to. O'Malley might not be the only addition from different universes."

* * *

 **Torchwood Four; Dublin, Ireland**

At least he was pretty, Jeannette Dove thought walking down the hall. With Trefor helping Cardiff with something, she needed someone else. She peaked her head into Jamie's office. It was in a back hallway next to Rogan's. And nowhere near Trefor's or Liam's offices. She figured that showed Trefor's opinion of the new guy.

"Hey office boy."

Jamie looked up from his desk. He wasn't amused. Not surprising since he was something like twenty years older than her.

"I need back-up." A ridiculous lie, she thought. But he didn't know better. "Coming?"

"To do what?" He stood.

"Follow-up on an angel-alien report."

Jamie crossed the room. "Seriously?"

Jeannette nodded. "It's an energy based entity. They're somehow connected to a local date rape drug." She stepped back as he reached the door. "They cause a person, men specifically, to reassess their views."

He didn't believe her. Until her experiences with CN, she wouldn't have believed it either.

She started walking. "Did you hear the angel report? The guy drugged a girl and tried to take her home. He told the police she glowed like an angel. And then confessed his sins."

"That was a drug."

"We thought so to at first," Jeannette said. "But Trefor talked to one of the aliens. Since he doesn't commit crimes against women, it just made him question himself for awhile."

"Is that what happened to Spaulding?"

"Yeah. Indirectly. The effects are contagious. With an ex-wife and two kids that hate him, it messed with his head." It sounded good. While Rogan passed judgment and betrayed secrets, she wouldn't. His sexuality crisis was not the government's business.

They walked toward the door in silence for a few minutes. "What do you need me for?"

"You're cute. Ciaran is more likely to give me information if he has someone to look at while I'm asking. Liam would have flirted with him. He likes his men Irish, but he would settled for Trefor. But the boss is busy."

Connally stopped walking. "No."

Jeannette groaned and stopped a few steps farther down the hall. "Ciaran's in his sixties and in poor health. He won't try to grab you." If you don't stand next to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Torchwood London; London, England**

 **Wednesday, November 17, 2021**

Rex Matheson hid in the stables, just after midnight, watching two life-like replicas of Korvarik and Bobby. They wouldn't pass a Torchwood scan, but no one else should have the technology. His ear com announced the stable security system went down. It was impressive, but only revealed targeted the stable. Another notification, from the overhead drone, indicated someone approached. Than an alarm sounded.

"Sir," Langford said over the ear com. "The woman approaching is not Ms. Grace. She has had physical modifications like Darcia Stroud. The woman involved in the abduction attempt on Miss Dove in Dublin."

Great, Rex thought. They weren't even sure of Stroud's nationality. They thought she was Irish. The British tried to kill her. What they knew for sure was that she had cosmetic modifications using alien technology that made her look younger. All the offices upgraded their scanners to automatically check for infiltrators.

"Nova Scotia is moving bots into place." Pause. "Evacuate now!"

Rex portaled out. He felt the explosion as he reappeared across the law under his office window.

"The stable was destroyed."

I can see that, Rex thought, eying the destruction. "What caused it?"

"Nova Scotia is trying to determine that. The explosion destroyed the drone."

"Find me an emergency number for the US Embassy." A woman wearing Muriel's face was a threat to her safety.

As Rex turned, intending to walk inside, he heard a crunching sound. He turned back toward the stables and watched as the building somehow rebuilt itself. It was as if a massive 3D printing machine quickly recreated the structure.

* * *

 **Torchwood Nova Scotia; Truro, Nova Scotia, Canada**

Luc Sarkisian stood in his lab reviewing the scan readings. The stable wasn't being rebuilt. It was reforming. From the energies involved, it was some type of temporal effect. There was a time he would have found that impossible and insane. Now he wondered if it was an ancient, alchemy, or a somewhat more rational alien technology. Jack would have a better idea.

"What's wrong?" Eryn wrapped her arms around him.

"A puzzle. Why would someone build something nonessential that couldn't be destroyed?"

"Talk it out." She sounded tired. "No one went to the effort unless they had to."

Luc nodded absently. An equally insane idea came to him. "What if Torchwood London can't be destroyed?"

"Aliens destroyed the Institute. The British government destroyed Cardiff's original hub," Eryn said. "All the facilities have been attacked." Pause. "It saves on time, effort and money to rebuild and offers a deterrent to attack. What's the point in blowing up a building that can't be destroyed?"

"How is it possible?"

Eryn laughed softly. "Remember Portland?"

"Energy transfer." The ancient ability somehow translated energy into an ability to manipulate reality. It somehow allowed him to turn into pure energy and follow the Internet connection from Truro to Portland. "Preventing a building's destruction would create a paradox."

"Just like time travel. If you go back in time and change something, it destroys your future. Except time travel is somehow possible without that effect."

They had seen it repeatedly. "Four, Atmore and other alien technology can remove itself from time." But it wasn't possible with his current understanding of physics.

"The alien ship wasn't entirely in our universe, right? So the science was different."

Dimension not universe, according to Ettie. The laws of physics seem to vary by circumstance. Time might be similar.

"Ettie said Other Keara was trying to find a way to fix what went wrong where she comes from. Maybe she's trying to create a world resistant to problems she can't predict or prevent."

"That would be the Matrix only worse."

"She's an insane psychic with god powers. That's scarily like Agent Smith."

The comparison made Luc nervous. "If Neo hadn't learned to manipulate the Matrix then Agent Smith wouldn't have developed the powers necessary to challenge him."

"Both disrupted the Matrix." Eryn hesitated. "Could Other Keara have caused the problem with the ancients?" Pause. "There has to be a reason the ancients are fighting over Earth. All the planets out there. And they're here."

* * *

 **Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

Jack Harkness sat at the small table across the room from Ianto and Michael. The baby wouldn't quiet down until Ianto tucked him into the big bed. They slept peacefully unaware of the latest Torchwood crisis.

Jack looked back at the tablet with the scan readings from London and Luc's comments. It sounded like a Paradox machine. The Master, the last of the Time Lords, created it after stealing the Tardis. It allowed future creatures to attack the past without a paradoxical effect. When Jack destroyed the machine, time fixed itself and only those involved in the situation remembered it. The rest of the universe had no idea it happened.

That concerned Jake for several reasons. The biggest was the device required Time Lord technology. There could be other races that had or would make time manipulating advancements. Except he learned a lot about the universe from The Doctor when they traveled together. Jack didn't remember even a reference to the possibility. As Eryn was fond of saying, it happened so it was possible. Where would Other Keara, assuming it was her, get the technology?

Unless she made some type of arrangement with Hoggle or an ancient like him. He seemed to be able to alter reality. The void Rex experienced in the London underground was never explained. That could indicate another ancient operating in London.

Beyond the indestructible mystery was why someone blew it up. Drone video footage before the explosion showed the fake Muriel Grace walking toward the building. The infiltrator showed no indication that she expected the stables to explode. Her body wasn't found by the next drone Nova Scotia sent.

Why was the kid worth the effort to plant a Grace lookalike? As far as anyone could tell, there was nothing in Bobby's genetics to explain it. Unless the ancient ability Luc developed was somehow connected to the alchemy experiments his grandfather did or the efforts his mother might have taken to curb the original problems. Was the boy's mother an American or was she a fiction made up by the Americans and the Canadians to try and get Torchwood to hand the boy over for more experiments?

The latest attempt said the boy needed to be relocated. Jack recommended Nigeria when he spoke with Rex earlier. Sending him to Nova Scotia would likely get the facility attacked again. While the Sarkisians had the most experience curbing the anger problems, none of them were ready to care for Bobby.

Ianto shifted. "Come to bed."

Jack stood and crossed the room. He needed to check with Tosh to see if she had any ideas about the stables. While she didn't have Luc's understanding of physics, she did have a lot more Torchwood knowledge and experience. She might see something he didn't.

"I can't," Jack said quietly, holding up the tablet. "London has a problem."

"How bad?"

"I don't know. It' for Luc and Tosh." Jack realized, "And Four." He leaned over and kissed Ianto.

Michael grabbed at his shirt.

Jack kissed the top of Michael's head. "Go back to sleep."

"Jack sleep." At more ten months old, his vocabulary increased, but they didn't know how much he understood.

"Later."

"Get some rest," Ianto emphasized.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Arctic Observatory; Prince of Wales Island, Nunavut, Canada**

Viletta Thirion stood in front of the observation window to the secured cell housing her cousin Jerard. After Luc's incarceration, she used his designs to modify it. Which sadly said a lot about their family. If there was some connection between Luc's transformation and the family genetics, the idea of what she would have to do to her cousin to defend the planet kept her up some nights.

"Do you have any ideas?" Always a dangerous question to ask.

Jerard swore at her in French.

"It's your own fault you're in there." He committed crimes, was convicted, accepted a deal to serve his sentence under house arrest at a government lab. Which would have worked fine if he hadn't agreed to help the Canadian government attack Torchwood Nova Scotia.

"We are under an empty island in the Arctic. This cage is unnecessary."

So is your attitude, Ettie thought. You brought it on yourself. "We both know you can't be trusted." He periodically tried hacking the facility using what little technology she gave him.

Jerard threw a tablet at the reinforced divider between them. "Baise toi!"

"Frustrated? I got you the inflatable sheep." She'd been mad after he disrupted the energy flow to his cell. It took her three hours to fix. Strangely enough Four hadn't asked any questions when she asked the AI to replicate and send it.

Her cousin verbally lashed out in rapid, barely comprehensible French. She caught something about fornicating and sheep.

"Are you done?"

"You treat me like an animal."

Ettie sighed. "Any time I offer you better accommodations, or additional options, you try and take advantage. You're a dangerous to yourself and Torchwood. You know it. I know it." She remembered when they were kids. All four of them swore if they ever lost control or became a danger that they wanted to be contained. It felt like a different lifetime.

Jerard had always been difficult. He was arguably the smartest of the four of them and he knew it. His ego and innate sense of entitlement combined with socipathic tendencies led him down a dark path. When he got started on family, and sticking together, he didn't realize that he was in a cage with the best amenities available because his family cared. Most of the rest of the world would have destroyed the threat. The rest couldn't be allowed access to him.

"I want fresh air and sunlight."

Patience, she thought. "It's -27C (-18F) outside today. The permafrost is complaining it's cold."

He muttered something about a woman.

"Women willing to date psychos are a security threat."

Jerard turned and walked toward the divider. Ettie wondered as she watched him if the entire tantrum had been calculated for effect. "I know why the US and Canada want Bobby and why there is a facility under Victoria Park. It's not the only one."

Oh, shit. "What you want for the information?"

"Company. Luc has a girlfriend. She keeps him stable."

Ettie stared. "Jerard, what do you expect me to do? Advertise online for a woman that wants to snuggle an incarcerated felon at a secret Torchwood base?"

He shrugged. "She has to understand advance science."

"You expect me to abduct someone?" She shook her head.

Dealing with Jerard drove her crazy. She stepped out of the observation room and let the door close behind her. She understood his frustration. Kol drove her to distraction any time he was around. She spent so much time underground a third gen biomech appealed. Monty asked more than once about gaming conventions. They all needed company as her cousin put it.

"I heard," Monty said cautiously, holding up a hand-held com device.

"He's messing with us." Ettie growled and nearly punched the wall. It would have broken her fist. "I bet he knows. About grandpa Sarkisian and the government research."

"Cardiff has a computer from future London. Like we have tech in the off-limits storage rooms here."

"And?" Ettie wanted to punch something. She needed to go to the lab.

"If Jerard married someone in the original time line, it would be on his file. If he worked for Torchwood like us," Monty said. "He might know that hacking the computer."

"What kind of crazy woman would marry that psycho?"

"Luc is getting married. The first time I heard he had a girlfriend, I didn't believe it."

* * *

 **Torchwood London; London, England**

Rex Matheson led Muriel into his office. He insisted on the meeting with the embassy saying he knew of a threat to her life but hadn't shared details. There was a reason she was targeted for impersonation. If she was CIA, and he found nothing to support the claim yet, it was unlikely she would give him any information.

"Please have a seat."

"What's going on?" She crossed the room to sit in front of his desk. "A Marine security team brought me here."

Rex sat across from her. "We have video of you near the stables before an attack." He picked up a tablet, clicked it on and handed it to her.

Confused, she reviewed footage of the woman impersonating her. "This isn't me."

"No. It's a woman that's been cosmetically altered using alien technology to pass as you. We are trying to find a copy of her voice, but it will likely match." From what Tosh said about the technology, it was used to turn female slaves into replicas of celebrities or other women.

Muriel looked up. "You're not serious."

"It gets worse. We know of at least two incidents, not counting that footage, where she impersonated you." Unless Muriel was the dumbest CIA agent in history. "Both could result in a permanent ban from Great Britain."

Her eyes widened and she started at him.

"I received information after we met that you're CIA. Secondhand from someone connected to Whitehall." Rex gave it a moment. "She attempted to blackmail a Torchwood employee from a cafe with Internet access near the US embassy. We ID'd an American and connected him to her. Or you. The PM denies involvement saying the information was stolen from the government." While Azrael's theft indicated it was possible, Rex doubted the PM knew what half the government was doing. "Yesterday I was told you offered American citizenship to a Torchwood employee in exchange for abducting Bobby."

Muriel shook her head. She was either a talented actress or she had no idea what was going on.

"Why were you targeted?"

"I have no idea."

Rex didn't believe her. Someone told Davy they were lovers. At first he assumed that was an attempt to disrupt their relationship. The new information suggested something else. Except he had no idea what. He guessed Muriel was CIA, or another covert American govern group, and someone wanted to expose her. There were a lot of options and without knowing who it was hard to guess why. It could be a distraction. Or a bizarre attempt to create a relationship. He'd seen stranger things before Torchwood.

"I can't sit on this information." He wouldn't if he could. "Captain Harkness has already been briefed. It's a matter of time before the prime minister receives it and responds."

"I don't know what you expect me to tell you."

"You mentioned Bobby. How many people know that?"

Muriel shrugged. "The only reason he hasn't been returned to the US is he's being held in England."

"And the fact that his only known relative works for Torchwood." Pause. "There is no evidence he has ever been to the United States."

"His mother is an American."

Rex nodded. "The same unsubstantiated story was provided to a Torchwood employee. The video is the impostor coming to an arranged meeting thinking she was getting Bobby. Someone else tried to kill both of us." Although Rex wondered if he was the only target or if the person knew he could survive the blast. "It's why you're here. It's likely the person that tried to kill the impostor doesn't know she is one." Which may or may not be true. It wouldn't take much to find out that Marines swarmed her apartment and took her into custody because the woman at the stables had time to get there.


	7. Chapter 7

**Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

Ianto Jones wasn't amused. He stepped out of the garden with a monkey perched on his shoulder. He had no idea where it came from. Scans provided inconsistent information. The creature may or may not be from Earth. Or their Earth. Either way, it didn't explain where it came from, why or how to send it back.

Ianto tapped his ear com and than placed his hand over it to keep the monkey from grabbing it. "Jack."

"What's wrong?" Owen's voice came over the com.

Great, Ianto thought. "Where's Jack?"

"The conference room. London has another Stroud situation."

"How did you get involved?" Ianto wondered. Owen already assessed the woman. Even with the technology, he doubted he could reverse it.

"We need a low tech way to spot impersonators."

Ianto resisted the urge to swat the monkey playing with his hair. "The general said it wasn't possible."

"The prime minister and the Americans want technology able to spot them installed."

Ianto groaned. "The military wants access to the technology Torchwood uses to spot their fakes."

"Possibly."

"Ow!" Ianto reached over with the hand not protecting his ear com and grabbed the monkey off his shoulder.

"Ianto?"

"I found a monkey in the garden." Ianto held it at arms length. He didn't want to hurt it. "It's annoying."

Owen chuckled. "Have you tried spanking it?"

Some days he sounded just like the Owen from this universe, Ianto thought. "It needs a suitable habitat until we can figure out where it came from."

"What kind of monkey?"

"Squirrel. It's from South America. Maybe. Scans were inconclusive."

* * *

 **Torchwood Nova Scotia; Truro, Nova Scotia, Canada**

Eryn Sylla entered Luc's office carrying a breakfast tray. Both him and her brother had been working on the London impersonator case for hours. Luc focused on puzzling out the scan readings. Something bothered him other than the stable.

"Find anything?"

Luc mumbled something in French. She suspected that meant he was looking through his mother's files. She carried the tray to a table set against the wall.

"Canards nus," Eryn said as she picked up his plate.

Confused by the meaningless phrase, he looked up. "What?"

"Time to eat." She smiled. "Did you find anything?"

"Potentially. The impostor flagged genetic irregularities associated with artificial gestation." Luc shook his head. "My mother has files on genetic modification, cloning, and ectogensis pods. The technology would allow babies to be grown in containers like a movie."

Eryn handed him breakfast. "She was a Torchwood biologist. Assessing biological possibilities and associated technology would be in her job description." Although from what Eryn knew of Ruthie Beaupre Sarkisian, it was probably a lot worse.

Luc closed his eyes. "From conversations with Jack and Trefor, this is the preliminary information needed for biomechs. Not cosmetic alteration."

She grabbed and a chair and wheeled it over. "It's possible Torchwood black ops was involved. Your grandfather might have had your mother doing research without telling her why." She suspected his mother had a front row seat. But unlike her parents, he learned about his parents activities after they died and still struggled with it.

"My family created technology that destroyed Earth in the original time line." Luc shook his head at the concept he had trouble accepting.

"Family can do thing we don't understand. It's not who we are," Eryn emphasized. "My father killed people. My mother knew and didn't have a problem with it." Neither had she at the time. "All we can do is learn from what they did." She motioned at the screen. "It's possible you can fix any mistakes your family made."

A thought occurred to Eryn as she walked back to the tray for the coffee carafe. Is that why Art and Ruthie Sarkisian died? Not because Ronald Beaupre messed up a staged attack to steal information. But the only way to end the madness was to prevent Luc from becoming his parents. Eryn hoped she was wrong, but it fit what she knew of Other Keara.

* * *

 **Torchwood Four; Dublin, Ireland**

General Trefor Williams stepped outside as he waited for a call from Nova Scotia. He needed fresh air. Nessa and Four were redesigning the nursery again. Rachael asked about transferring to London because she wasn't needed anymore. And Xiu refused to leave the lower levels if Connolly was there. He felt like the lead in a really bad comedy.

"Connecting call," Four announced over the ear com.

"Hey."

"Hey. How's your new office boy? That's what Jeannette calls him."

"A waste of space." The general sighed. "Connolly took offense to Ciaran trying to play grab ass. I had to go smooth things over." Pause. "Xiu is scared of him." Atmore rescued her from Tienanmen Square in 1989 during the Chinese protest that ended with people being threatened or killed by tanks. She couldn't work with a military man. Although he had no idea why she didn't fear him.

"I didn't realize…" Liam sounded guilty. He left because he couldn't handle the changes to their relationship.

"It's not your fault," the general assured. Rogan caused the situation. "How's Truro?"

"Cold. Snowy." Liam hesitated. "Eryn's mixing the garden design with wedding plans. I think she's worse than Kailen."

The general didn't want to know how that was possible. "Are you heading to Tangled Briers sooner?" Or coming home?

"I don't know." Liam sighed. "I talked to Matt. He said I should go straight to London or back to Dublin. A clean break. Or go home and figure things out."

"What do you want?" The general knew what he wanted. He had no idea how they would juggle the already complicated three-way relationship with a newborn. But he didn't want to lose Liam. They had overcome a lot of problems. They should be able to handle it.

"A rural B&B, rugby players and no mobiles." Liam tried for humor.

The general smiled. "Sounds like my idea of a vacation."

"I don't know how to fix this."

"A few days somewhere quiet. Just us." Working out the details would be complicated. Unlike his father, he didn't have anyone to leave in charge. Rachael could handle it for a few days. But she wasn't an investigator. Connolly might get ideas.

"That's a lot of effort, Trefor. I caused this."

"No." An ancient deciding to impregnate Nessa caused it. "Where would you like to go?"


	8. Chapter 8

**(Abandoned Block of Flats); London, England**

 **Thursday, November 18, 2021**

Jake Harkness arrived in an adjacent lot moments after Rex. The early morning darkness was good and bad. They opted for just the two of them, and body armor, because neither could get permanently hurt. The general was on stand-by. If they needed him, Azrael would get the details. While arguably the most powerful, he had problems with anything that didn't require blowing things up or killing biomechs.

Jack flipped open and scanned the area. He didn't like the readings. The type of distortion often said what it concealed. He suspected a military outpost using advanced alien technology. He doubted a drone would have noticed. It reminded him of the government's insistence on Rex taking over London. There were many possibilities. But one meant Jack, and his wrist-strap, wouldn't be in London.

"We have a problem." He explained the scan distortion.

Rex nodded. "It fits with what Four said about the area. No functional CCTV for several blocks. No Underground. No active businesses. Or occupied residence."

When Four tracked the fake Muriel Grace to the area using facial recognition and actively tracking her through numerous cameras, a feat requiring a sentient computer, they didn't know what to expect. A CCTV footage blank spot and off-the-grid energy production were ideal for keeping secrets. Particularly when it needed a wrist-strap nearby to find the distortion.

"Do we take the PM at her word?" Jack asked rhetorically. "There are no authorized installations in England."

"Yeah." Rex checked his tablet. "The first drone just arrived."

A explosion sounded moments later as some type of surface to air weapon destroyed it.

Jack scanned the debris for an idea of what type of weapon. "Energy burst. Definitely alien tech." It was simple but advanced technology.

Rex looked at Jack. "Energy shield barrier to contain. Bots to breach. Sentinel ground troops."

Jack nodded slightly as he tapped his ear com. "Nova Scotia?" He hoped Four had the coms networked.

"Yeah," Aman said. "Brute force?"

"Start with shield box." Jack never expected Torchwood to be a military force. But Kailen had crushed buildings and redirected a grain silo explosion to generate an EMP using drones and ballistic shields.

"Take cover," Luc said. "If they try hitting the shields, reflected energy could hit the building or anything around it."

Another good reason it was just him and Rex, Jack thought as he looked around for a good place. Even with the portal devices, too many things could go wrong. They quickly moved behind a garage that only offered minimal protection.

When the first shield drone arrived, it was targeted with a different weapon. Jack scanned with his wrist-strap again. The news was good and bad. The people behind the weapons knew about ballistic shields but not Atmore drones. That potentially ruled out Other Keara or her people.

"They were ready for the shields," Rex commented quietly.

Jack nodded. "We need new tactics."

"Someone is playing both sides. Feeding this group bad information. At least."

They had seen it with the island explosion and the events that followed. It looked like someone gave the military groups enough information to cause the situation but not enough to control it. The question as always was why. And what did it accomplish?

"Energy build up," Luc said. "Like the island near Greenland, the shield will contain the explosion and force it back on the facility."

"Can you stop it?" Jack and Rex asked in unison.

"No," Luc concluded. "It could be a self-destruct."

Rex looked at Jack. "Are they evacuating into the sewer system?"

"Moving, underground energy and distortion field," Four injected.

Jack wondered if that was a distraction. "Can you track it?"

"Leave now," Luc said.

They used their portal devices and disappeared.

* * *

 **Torchwood Nova Scotia; Truro, Nova Scotia, Canada**

Liam Doughtery entered Luc's lab just in time to see the building explode inside the ballistic shield. One of the screens wavered as a bot destabilized. Liam saw it on Trefor's drone station back in Dublin. Kailen controlled the drones. Luc focused on sentinels. He wasn't sure the specifics, but he knew it involved London.

"I found something."

Eryn walked over to him. "Is it urgent?"

"Possibly." Liam wasn't even positive he understood what he found. "I was checking two people with juvenile records. They have an odd disconnect between teenage and adult social media." They might have simply grown up. He doubted it. "One is an American that was arrested for petty crimes at fifteen. Father had connections, which was why he was in town, and the kid got rehab. Records indicate he had unusual scaring and type O- blood. Fast forward ten years and his hospital records. I asked Four to get them. He has no scaring and type B+ blood." He held out the tablet. "He donated blood at some type of blood drive. B+. Parents medical records show they are both O."

"The other one?" She looked at the tablet.

"Similar problem. Irish woman from the coast has an odd eight month schooling absence. I went hunting around for possible homes to hide a pregnant teenager. I found one. I found social media references and a couple connections that suggest she spent several months there. Four had to go through sealed adoption records, but he found the kid. A girl. Medical records show contradicting medical information then and now, including blood type."

"These are Torchwood employees?"

"No. The Muriel Grace situation gave me another idea. I got the list from London of people who provide goods or services to Torchwood and started checking anyone that had access to the buildings. Someone planted that bomb."

"Instead of blackmail you found replacements?"

Liam nodded slightly. "That's what it looks like."

"The American delivers medical supplies." Eryn looked up, her eyes unfocused, as an idea formed. She swore in a language he didn't recognize as she put her headset back on. Then used a device to program it. "Someone needs to get to Bobby now, General Williams. Possible abduction attempt with all the chaos. I will send the details. The information is sketchy at best."


End file.
